Tiva drabble advent calendar
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: The title says it all - from December 1st to December 24th I will post one Tiva drabble per day!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Day 1 for my Tiva drabble advent calendar, I thought it would be nice to publish it on here as well - enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Indoor Picnic**

„What are you doing?" Ziva confusedly followed each of his steps while he rummaged in one of their closets to find something.

He has been like this for the past hour and had forced her to sit down on the couch and wait for him to get her.

When he had found what he was looking for he finally turned towards her and triumphantly held up the item in question.

"I" he declared "just found the last item we will need for our picnic." He smirked at her while closing the gap between them.

"Picnic? Now? Are you crazy Tony? There is a snowstorm going on outside." She disbelievingly stared out of the window and then at Tony.  
She knew about the crazy ideas he had sometimes, but this was something she definitely didn't understand.

"I know sweet cheeks." The smirk was never leaving his face. "But you said that you hate being stuck inside and so I had an idea." At this Ziva looked at him even more confused.

"And what would that be?" She asked almost skeptical.

"Come and see." He simply answered and took her hand in his to lead her towards their bedroom.

When he opened the door she was greeted with Christmas lights and a cozy warmth enveloped her.  
The next thing she saw was their picnic blanket being draped on their bed and on it different kinds of food and the picnic basket.

"Tony," For a brief moment she held her breath "this is beautiful." Feeling accomplished Tony smiled down at her as he took in her reaction.  
Her eyes were shining brightly, almost childlike and her smile was matching his.

"I thought it would be a nice way to spend the afternoon and tear your thoughts away from the weather outside." He shrugged but was nevertheless proud of his idea.

"It is amazing." She replied and leaned up to plant a soft kiss onto his lips and immediately felt his arms enveloping her as he deepened the kiss.

For a brief moment they both got lost in each other before he gently pulled away and led her onto the bed to show her what he had prepared.

She might not like it to be stuck inside the apartment but Tony's surprise had made her day so much better and for that she was grateful.

They both began to eat while having a lighthearted conversation when Ziva spoke up in a more serious tone.

"Thank you" It was a simple sentence but all the more meaningful. She was glad that he was always there to cheer her up and make her days special and that's what she needed the most.

"Everything for you, sweet cheeks." He smiled at her, knowing the meaning behind those words.  
Trying to lighten the mood again he carefully leaned over to where she was sitting and washed away her serious thoughts with a gentle kiss.

Relaxing into his touch she let out a content sigh as she, once again, deepened their kiss and pulled him down along with her, the picnic long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with drabble no. 2, enjoy reading and make yourself some hot chocolate or tea ;)**

* * *

**Midnight Guest**

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing in mummy's and daddy's bed?" Ziva smiled as she leaned against the door frame of the adjacent bathroom. She was just coming out of the shower when she had heard the familiar giggles coming from their bedroom and had wrapped a towel around her middle to see what was going on outside the bathroom.

"Seems like our little guy wasn't tired after all." Tony grinned as he turned towards Ziva and enjoyed the view in front of him. Even in nothing but a towel and with unruly, wet hair she still looked gorgeous.

Seeing his mum the little boy began to squeal and reached his little arms up in the air for her to come and get him.

Letting out a silent laugh she walked towards the two of them and nimbly scooped her son onto her lap.  
"You keep us pretty busy and awake little man, do you know that?" Ziva lightheartedly scolded him, laughing at the thought how he managed to end up in their bed every other night.

"I guess he just wanted to see his mum." Tony smiled at their interaction and laughed when Jake began to fuzz around as he noticed that Ziva wasn't wearing anything but a towel.

"And I guess he just wanted to have his midnight snack." Her tone was soft as she scooted over towards the headboard only to be followed by Tony.

As they both leaned against it she swiftly loosened the tucked in towel and positioned Jake who immediately latched on and began to suck greedily.

Resting her head against the headboard as well she closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh as she felt Tony scooting slightly closer.

"He really is insatiable." He softly kissed her temple before grinning down at his son.  
"Must be his father's genes." She teased him, never opening her eyes once but smiling as she felt him kissing her.

"Hey" Tony pouted "DiNozzo's simply have a healthy appetite." He weakly defended himself but had to smirk as well.  
"Of course, Tony, of course." She patted his arm and concentrated on their son once more.

A few minutes later she noticed that he had fallen asleep again and gently loosened his hold on her breast before carefully handing him to Tony so she could tuck in the ends of the towel again.

"I think he is ready for a good night's sleep." Ziva looked at Jake who was all cuddled up in his father's arms and smiled at the view.

"Yeah, I better bring him to bed." Tony quietly replied and got up to walk to the nursery but stopped at her side of the bed to steal a kiss from her.

"I love you sweet cheeks." The tone in his voice showed pure affection.  
At this her lips curled into a radiant smile and when she replied her voice matched his. "I love you too Tony. Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go with drabble no. 3, please understand that these are really just that, drabbles, since I have two other stories to write and christmas time means busy time. Anyway, enjoy reading and relax (reviews, as usual, are lovely)!**

* * *

**Cookies**

December had come quick this year and as Ziva was currently running errants before it would grow dark again Tony stayed at home with their son and thought of something to do while she was gone.

"Hey little man, how about the two of us bake some cookies before your mum comes back home?" He crouched down to his level as he sat on the floor of the living room and animatedly played with his stuffed animals.

Scooping him onto his arm and getting up again the little boy squealed in amazement and momentarily forgot his toys.  
"Now I need you to stay in your high chair Jake and be nice for daddy, alright?" Tony smiled at him and turned on the music he knew both of them would love.

Looking through the cupboards he soon found what he was looking for and began to prepare everything for the cookies.

Being the scatterbrain he was the kitchen soon turned into a mess, the flour ending up on his clothes and leaving trails on the floor whenever he moved around.

The little boy seemed to be entertained by his father's actions and giggled whenever he danced to the beat of the music coming from the radio.  
"I knew you'd like Sinatra." He smirked at him and continued to cut out the cookies before placing them into the oven.

20 minutes later the first load of cookies was finished and as they had cooled down he dared to try them and after a few bites hummed in approval.

"Hey Jake, you want to try some as well?" A grin formed on his face and he grabbed some of the cookies to put them in front of his son.

Seeing them he immediately grabbed two of them and began to munch them away in high speed.  
Soon enough there were crumbles scattered all around him and before Tony could clear the mess Ziva entered the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tony." Her voice sounded exasperated. "Did you two start another world war?" It took her some time to inspect the kitchen further and when her gaze stopped at her son's highchair she couldn't contain the small laugh anymore.

"We wanted to make you some cookies for when you come back." He apologetically shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

Still quietly laughing she nimbly lifted their son out of his chair and walked over to Tony again.  
"Seems like you enjoyed yourselves." She leaned up to steal a kiss from him and smiled once more.

"I'm sorry about the mess." He looked at her sheepishly. In this moment Jake decided to give his mum some of the cookies as well and offered her the one he still held tight in one of his small hands.

"Thank you Jacob." Her smile was gentle as she chewed on the cookie.

"It is alright Tony, really." She now reassured him.  
"And besides" Her smile turned into a grin "those cookies are really good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Waiting**

"Hey tateleh, what are you doing here?" Ziva approached her daughter who was currently peeking out of the window.  
"Dada" The little girl exclaimed and pointed towards the entrance.

"Daddy is still with grandpa Gibbs but he should be back soon." She smiled down at her, loving the fact that she would wait for Tony whenever he wasn't with them.

"m-pa" Her daughter now looked at her questioningly. She dearly loved her grandpa and whenever someone mentioned him she would want to see him no matter where he was.

"Grandpa will come over tomorrow, not today." Ziva began to explain and scooted the little girl into her arms. "How about we play a little until your father comes back?" At this tiny hands began to clap in excitement and Ziva sat down on the floor where all kinds of toys were scattered around.

The evening arrived soon and when they had eaten dinner it was nearing 8 pm.  
"I think it is bedtime for you tateleh, let's get you ready for bed." Ziva began to walk towards the nursery with the little girl on her arms, but her daughter would have none of it.

"No." She screeched. "Dada." It was difficult to bring her to bed when Tony wasn't there but she had really hoped she wouldn't object for once.

"I am sorry, but daddy is not home yet." Her heart broke when thick tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly tried to soothe the little girl.

"Maybe he will make it in time, ok? Let us get you changed first." Ziva settled her onto the changing table and took out her pj's from the drawer and went back to her daughter.

"Someone is tired, huh?" She noticed her rubbing her eyes but the same moment the words had left her mouth the little girl shook her head vehemently.  
"Oh yes you are." Ziva now smiled and gently lifted her up again to carry her over to the crib.

With a last kiss onto her forehead she settled her down and softly began to sing the Hebrew lullaby she would sing every night since the day her daughter was born.

"I think I will never get over your beautiful voice." A voice came from the door and she slightly turned around, a small smile tucking on the corners of her lips.

"She missed you today." She quietly replied as Tony approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
"I missed my girls too." He leaned in for an ever so soft kiss before Ziva could reply.

"She never stopped asking for you, you know? I am glad she is asleep now." Both of them looked at the little girl who was fast asleep by now.

Bending down Tony placed a tender kiss onto his daughter's cheek and got up again to smile at Ziva.

"There is still some dinner in the kitchen." She said as she leaned in for another brief hug before adding "And I missed you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with Day 5 - a smaller but meaningful drabble, let me give you some tissues and a hot chocolate! **

* * *

"I am glad you came."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" He doesn't even question that she knew he was there before she had actually seen him.

"A lot of time has passed." Her voice is quiet, smooth, yet clear as the day.

"Yeah." He doesn't know what to reply to this and so he just stands there.

A mere week ago he had found the note saying 'Meet me in the cabin" and it was all he needed to know. It was the place they had spent so many days in, back then.

Memories of better days had flashed through his mind when he had read her words. For him it was never the question if he would come.

"I know it is probably too late but I had to come back, had to see you." Her voice breaks every so slightly even though she had rehearsed those words a thousand times while she had waited for him.

She knew it wasn't fair, that she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it, really. It was like her life was irrevocably depending on him and yes, it scared her.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" He was still standing there, motionless and his expression unreadable.

When he hears her question he shifts his weight from one leg to another and speaks up, steady and calm.

"There is nothing to forgive Ziva." He pauses. "You did what you had to do." He understood her decision even if it had hurt him.

"I should not have let you go home without me." A new wave of guilt washes over her and a single tear makes its way down her cheek and is burning her olive skin.

"You are home now." It is a simple statement and yet his words free her from the burden she has carried for so many months.

It's only then that he finally envelops her in a tight embrace and let her bury her face into his neck.  
He closes his eyes and inhales the scent of her hair, her skin, her.

Eventually she pulls him onto the makeshift couch and cuddles as close to him as possible, never letting go of him once.

And then she finally smiles again, it's a small one but nevertheless.

"I am glad you came."

"And I'm glad you're back home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's my St. Nicholas Day gift for you guys - my very first smut (you have been warned)!  
Thank you for all the favourites/follows and reviews so far I love receiving feedback!  
And now you shall go on reading ;) **

* * *

**Shopping trip**

On a warm summer day Tony and Ziva had decided on going shopping since Ziva had repeatedly complained about her clothes not fitting anymore.

Seeing her ever growing belly it was no wonder though, in less than 3 months their daughter would already arrive.

Strolling through the stores she finally found some dresses she quite liked and went towards the changing rooms to try them on.

Tony was patiently waiting on a chair in front of them, but inwardly he hoped it wouldn't take her too long to decide on a few items.

Poking her head out of the room she sighed "The first one does not fit, it is too tight." She whined a little and Tony just shook his head and smirked.

"Just try on the next one sweet cheeks, I'm sure it will fit better." With that she disappeared again and roamed around until she had on the next dress.

It was a white and brown summer dress that was a little airy and yet not too revealing but enhancing her pregnant curves.

When she stepped out of the changing room Tony's breath hitched slightly as he thoroughly scanned her.

"Do you like it?" Ziva suddenly seemed a little self-conscious.  
"No." He stood up and loosely wrapped his arms around her middle. "I love it." For the second time he looked at her closely before speaking up again.

"Have I already told you how sexy you look in dresses?" He breathed into her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"I am a wale." Ziva tried to negate but failed when his hot breath met the delicate skin of her neck.  
"You are pregnant Zi, with my child and you are sexy as hell." And before she knew it he gently pushed her back into the changing room and slightly pressed her against the wall.

She gladly obliged though when she felt his lips melting into hers and opened her mouth when his tongue traced her lower lip.

When air became necessary she slightly pulled back and for a moment she thought about what exactly they were doing right then and there.

"Tony." She whispered, her breath ragged. "We cannot do this." Something inside of her screamed that this wasn't appropriate but they way he now looked at her she could barely think clearly.

"Oh of course we can." He simply smirked and saw her eyes darken with lust.  
Before she could fully comprehend what was happening his hand was already wandering across her swollen abdomen and eventually came to rest on her already wet center to tease her relentlessly.

She let out a low moan when she felt his fingers entering her and drawing languid circles inside of her.  
Using his thumb to stroke her clit she let out a string of hebrew words, none of which he understood but he quickly covered her mouth before her moans could grow louder.

"Tony." She pressed out against his lips as she felt the climax rising inside of her.

"Let go Ziva." He now urged her and expertly flicked her clit a few times to set her off. When she came her muscles tightened around his fingers and she had to hold back the scream that was rising in her throat in order to not attract any attention.

Holding her tight he let her ride out the waves of pleasure until she was able to stand on her own again and catch her breath.

After a few moments of recomposing she slightly smirked at him. "I guess we are buying this dress then?" At this a grin spread across his face.

"Definitely." He breathed and after stealing another kiss from her he went to leave the changing room again but not before adding with another smirk "I don't think you will keep it on for too long though."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another day, another "chapter" - I'm glad you all like it so far and enjoy reading the drabbles!**

* * *

**Insecurities**

"It's finished." Tony stands behind Ziva in the door frame of the nursery and carefully wraps his arms around her.

Ziva instantly relaxes into his embrace and nods slightly instead of actually answering.

He notices her thoughtfulness and gently begins to caress her swollen abdomen before speaking up again.

"A penny for your thoughts." He quietly says and hears her let out a small sigh.

"What if I am not ready for this?" Her voice sounds strained and she has to calm down herself.

The thought of not being a good mother had haunted her for months now and every time anew he would try to reassure her.

The pregnancy came unexpected and neither of them had known what exactly to do.

After many restless nights, mostly spent tossing and turning, she knew she would keep it and as the weeks had passed she began to love the baby growing inside of her more and more and so had Tony.

"Nobody is ready Zi. But you're going to be a wonderful mother and our child will grow up having the family neither of us had." He soothes her, his hands never stopping to caress her abdomen.

"We both never really had anyone to look up to and learn from Tony." Her voice sounds small and absentminded.

"We have Gibbs now, and the team." He pauses. "We have us." He eventually adds and his words seem to bring peace to her.

"Yes." She admits and the thought of her new family bring an ever so small smile to her face.

This pregnancy wasn't planned and she may have struggled at times but it had also brought her something she had always dreamed of, her own small family and a future she would spend with them.

With this thought the insecurities went away once again and there was only one thing left to say.

"And I think the nursery looks absolutely wonderful."


	8. Chapter 8

**Some days I'm not entirely sure about what I want to write and then the results make me feel content which is a great thing. On another note: The days before Christmas are crazy, aren't they? I hope you all find some moments for yourself where you can find some blissful peace!**

* * *

**Israel**

It was on a late summer day when Ziva decided to spend some time with her daughter alone.

They were currently back in Israel because she wanted to show her where she came from and Tony had gladly obliged once she had given voice to her thoughts.

That's how they had ended up at the beach while Tony was wandering through the city to do some more sightseeing.

Her daughter was currently standing near the water and let the soft breeze wave through her hair while taking in her surroundings.

From the moment they had arrived in Israel she loved the country and could sense how much it had once meant to her mum.

"Can we collect shells, Ima?" The little girl turned towards Ziva and looked at her with a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course we can, let us walk down the beach a little, alright?" She suggested and looked as her daughter began to search for shells in the sand.

"I found one." She exclaimed after a while. "Isn't it pretty?" Ziva examined the shell she was showing her.

"It really is." She smiled down at her and expected her to keep looking for more shells but instead she looked at her mum and asked "Did you and aunt Tali play here as well when you were children?"

Starting at a young age Ziva had always told her about her childhood in Israel and also about her little sister, she didn't want to keep this from her daughter and wanted her to know about her family.

"Yes tateleh, we did. We used to build a lot of sand castles and when Tali was older I taught her how to swim." She smiled at the fond memory as she bent in front of her daughter.

"Can you teach me how to swim as well?" The girl now asked and shot her mum an almost pleading look. At this Ziva had to smile because in this very moment she was reminded of her sister and how her face held the same expression when she asked this question.

"If you want to we can come back tomorrow and I will show you how to swim. I bet your dad would like to see it as well." This caused her daughter to smile brightly before she tightly hugged Ziva.

"Yay, can we see daddy now so I can tell him?" Ziva nodded and took her small hand in his before walking towards the city again.

"Yes tateleh, let us go, I will call him that we are on our way." And with that both of them were off to meet Tony, the smile never leaving Ziva's face once.


	9. Chapter 9

**I like idyllic stories and stuff, that's how this drabble was created - enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Good morning**

"Tony, I want to sleep a little longer." Ziva mumbled as she pulled the blanket higher to protect herself from the cold.

She was still asleep when she suddenly felt something wet on her face and knowing him she had supposed Tony was the one to interrupt her sleep.

Instead it was the cat that used to sneak into their vacation home for several days now, always seeking attention and some food.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sweet cheeks, but this wasn't me." Tony chuckled as he stood in front of their bed and witnessed the scene in front of him.

Shooting up in bed she took in her surroundings and soon found the cat sitting next to her, waiting to get some attention.

"Oh." Ziva looked at her and lightly stroked her dark fur and smiled as the cat began to purr ever so quietly.

"Good morning little one, I see you found your way inside once again." By now the cat was lying next to her and enjoying the attention.

"Good morning to you too." Tony smirked as Ziva got lost in her interaction with the cat. "I brought you tea." He held up the steaming cup and smiled at her.

Looking up at him she gently pulled him closer and leaned in for a morning kiss before actually replying.  
"Thank you." She returned his smile and gratefully took the cup from his hands.

"You know, it is getting a little cold in this bed, how about you join me some time?" She now mischievously smirked at him.

"Of course, I mean I don't want you to get cold, right?" He winked as he slipped under the covers once again.

Once she was curled up against his side with the cup warming her hands the cat sank down on Ziva's legs and rolled up into a ball causing her to smile a little wider.

"You know, I could get used to having a cat around." Hearing this Tony let out a playful groan, knowing that she wouldn't give up that easily.

But seeing her smile and the happiness the cat brought to her he already knew there was no way he could ever say no to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really tired & exhausted tonight but I hope you like this drabble anyway, it's a little more quiet and shorter, but I really need some sleep and peace right now. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hey." Tony gently spoke up as he approached her with a blanket on his arm.

"I knew I would find you here." He came to rest next to her and carefully draped the blanket across her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her sideways.

Whenever Ziva needed to think or take a break from her daily routine she would go onto the rooftop of her apartment and look at D.C at night.

"Why?" She asked quietly without looking up at him but slightly shuffling closer to soak in the warmth he was providing her cold body.

"You seemed absentminded today so I thought you might go up here." He explained in an even tone.

They had just closed a case about a dead petty officer who had left behind a 4 year old daughter and it had seemingly distraught Ziva quite a bit.

"What if we will never have a child, Tony?" She paused as she tried to collect her thoughts.  
"We put ourselves in danger ever day. We could leave behind a little girl as well." At this the tears started to pool in her eyes and it was the first time she actually looked at him.

Pulling her a little closer and caressing her arm he tried to soothe her.

"We will have kids Ziva. And we will be with them all the way." He started and at the next sentence his voice grew even softer.

"I will always have your back and you will have mine. We will make sure that we stay as safe as possible, ok?" Seeing the sincerity in his eyes her concerns slowly started to wash away and she relaxed into his embrace once again.

"Are you ready to become a father?" She looked at him and tried to read the expression in his eyes and found nothing but love.

"I'm ready when you are." A smile tucked at the corners of his lips and he slowly leaned in for an ever so gentle kiss.

And that's when she knew it, he would really always have her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: If you have wishes for future drabbles feel free to send me a message or leave me a review!**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

It was their first weekend off after a particular hard case and Tony and Ziva had decided on spending it wandering around D.C even though the snow was already settling on the streets since it was almost Christmas.

Coming to stop in front of a winterly decorated window of a shop Tony spoke up.  
"I know you don't really celebrate Christmas, but I would love to spend the holidays with you." He gave voice to his thoughts. Their relationship was still relatively new but he really wanted to be with her on their days off.

"I think it is a wonderful tradition and know how much it still means to you" Ziva looked at him with a soft look in her eyes "and I think I would like to spend the holidays with you, even though I never really celebrated it."

At this Tony had to smile widely and he squeezed her hand before wandering further down the street.

"Hey, what about a nice warm drink?" Tony suggested after a while, seeing the café they were approaching.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ziva's cheeks were already slightly blushed from the cold and Tony's hands could only do so much to hold her hands warm as well.

She was about to go into the café when Tony pulled her back and closer to him, causing Ziva to look at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him but never got a reply because before she even knew it he tenderly kissed her and soon she relaxed into his touch and deepened their kiss, reveling in the warms of his lips.

"What was this for?" Ziva smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.  
Tony simply pointed at something hanging above them, causing her to be even more confused.

"This Ziva" He started to explain "is a mistletoe. And it's a tradition to kiss whenever you stand under one." He smirked at her as she tried to understand this tradition.

"And you are sure you did not make this up?" She now teased him and he pretended to be offended but had to laugh at the face she made.

"I swear I did not make this up." He threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"But come on, let us go inside." With that being said he maneuvered her into the small café and they soon got lost into a conversation about the upcoming holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

**The idea for this drabble occured to me while partly rewatching the episode - I hope you like the outcome!**

* * *

**Confrontation **(tag to 4x12)

It all started when he started keeping things from her. He didn't do it to hurt her but because he had to. He hadn't expected for her to be that worried though.

How could he convince her that there was no need to worry when he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his undercover mission?

During one of their cases Ziva asked to question Gibbs about him, wondering if he knew more, but he had refused to tell her anything along those lines.

It was frustrating for her to not know what was going on with him and now matter how many times she had come up to his desk and confronted him he wouldn't say anything.

When they had finally closed the case Ziva decided on going to his apartment after work to get to the bottom of the things.

Stopping by at her apartment she took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable before driving over to Tony's place.

He was currently sitting on the couch, eating pizza and watching a movie when she knocked at his door.

"What are you doing here Ziva?" He looked at her, clearly surprised.

"I just wanted to see if you are ok." She replied and looked for any signs of something being wrong with him.

"I'm fine Ziva, thanks." It was an almost curt reply, he really didn't want her to be worried.

"Can I come in?" Her expression was softer now and she spoke more quietly.

Motioning her to come in he closed the door behind her and waited for her to follow him to the living room.

"Pizza?" He asked once she was seated beside him. Ziva simply shook her head and made eye contact with him.

"What is going on Tony?" All she wanted was an honest answer and he could sense her need for one.

"Listen Ziva, I'm not supposed to talk about this." His voice breaks ever so slightly, struggling whether he should tell her everything or not.

"About what Tony?" She almost spits out, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Can you keep something to yourself?" He looks into her eyes, searching for her answer before she would say it.

"You know I can." Her voice held a hint of bitterness only outweighed by the fear of what he would tell her.

"Jenny sent me on an undercover op. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it, ok? We're looking for a weapon dealer and to get him I have to date his daughter." He explained and noticed the small breath Ziva let out at his words.

"I will not tell anyone, do not worry." She said but then another thought occurred her.  
"Do you…do you have feelings for this woman?" She didn't know where exactly this question came from, but part of her needed to know the answer.

"Why…" Tony started but trailed off, realizing it didn't matter. "No, I don't have feelings for her. It's just a job." With that her tense body finally relaxed again, something that didn't went unnoticed by him.

"Ok." She choked out and started to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

As the silence between the two of them grew unbearable Tony cleared as throat before speaking up.  
"Do you want to watch the movie with me? I just started it and I think…" He started but was cut off by Ziva.

"Yes, I would like to stay a little longer." She shot him a small smile as they both relaxed further and he restarted the movie for her.

As the movie in front of them proceeded Ziva's head came to rest on his shoulder and she let out a content sigh.

She might not be ready to open up to him yet but seeing how far they've come she had hope that one day they would be able to talk about whatever was going on between them. But until then she would certainly enjoy the time they spent together as friends, and maybe even a little more.


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all: I loved the review I received & I'm glad that you enjoy those drabbles!  
It's friday and I hope you're going to have a great weekend - enjoy reading & leave some feedback!**

* * *

**Patience**

It had been yet another slow day for Ziva and since her feet and her back were constantly hurting she decided on lying down for a bit.

Since she was 8 months along now she wasn't allowed to work anymore which meant she had to stay home alone until Tony came back from work which often wasn't before the late evening hours.

She was never the one to do nothing all day long but she tried to relax a little more, knowing it would be better for her unborn daughter.

As she was lying on the bed she absentmindedly caressed her swollen abdomen, receiving little kicks every now and then.

Feeling her moving inside of her still made her hold her breath as the feeling still was a little miracle.  
"Hey little one, did you just wake up?" Ziva smiled as she felt her daughter stretching ever so slightly.

"I know it is getting a little cramped in there but you have to wait a few more weeks until you can come out, can you do this for me?" As the months passed she grew more and more uncomfortable with her ever growing belly but she also wanted her baby to be perfectly healthy and that's why she was patient most of the time.

"Is our daughter giving you a hard time again?" A voice behind her spoke up and she immediately had to smile at it.

"I think she just woke up and decided on stretching a little." She looked at Tony and motioned him closer.

Sitting down on the bed she took his hand in hers and placed it on her abdomen so he could feel it as well.

Once he felt his daughter slightly kicking against the palm of his hand he started smiling as well and gently rubbed her abdomen in small circles.

"I am glad you are back home." She let out a content sigh at his ministrations and momentarily closed her eyes.

"I'm glad as well. Gibbs let us go a little earlier knowing you would probably be bored." At this he smirked and for a moment she considered punching him.

"I cannot wait until she is finally born." Ziva sighed yet again and Tony perfectly understood her.

"Me neither." He agreed and added "How about I make dinner?" She nodded in agreement and stole a quick kiss from him before letting him go.

"Alright, enjoy your mummy and me time, I will call you when dinner is finished." He shot her a last smile and went towards the kitchen to cook dinner for both of them.

"We both already love you so much tateleh, do you know that?" She whispered once Tony was out of earshot and smiled ever so slightly before her hands came to rest on her abdomen again.

And with that she knew that she would finally get what she had always wanted - a little family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I just came back from watching Catching Fire (finally, yay) and I've been on tour all day and it's midnight & god am I tired, but here's the new drabble anyway - you better appreciate it!  
Enjoy reading & leave a review!**

* * *

**Reunion**

It was freezing cold outside as Ziva stood there, waiting for him. She didn't mind though because the last time she had seen him was weeks ago before her undercover mission had started.

Since then she hadn't been allowed to have contact with anyone but Gibbs and the longer she was away, the more she had started to miss him.

- - - -

_"I'm going to miss you Ziva." He murmured as he held her as close as possible. _  
_"I will miss you too." She choked out and couldn't say more because she didn't trust her voice enough and didn't want to break down in front of him._

_Sensing her desperation he gently cupped her cheeks before speaking up again._  
_"Stay safe, ok?" His eyes locked on hers as he waited for her reply._

_"I will do my best." A single tear made it's way down her cheek as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. _

_It was the first time since they've become a couple that they would be apart for a longer period and the thought of her being in danger unsettled him._

_After some minutes she slightly lifted her head again and when she did so he once more cupped her face before kissing her ever so gently, his lips lingering on hers longer than strictly necessary._

_"I love you." He whispered and shortly after returning those words she had to go, knowing she would only see him weeks later._

- - - -

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other she didn't notice him coming up behind her.  
He quietly approached her and after swiftly spinning her around he managed to sweep her off her feet and hold her tightly in his arms.

In this moment her absentminded expression turned into one of joy and happiness as she wrapped her arms around him as well and pressed her lips onto his fervently.

When they pulled apart again he breathlessly brought out "Oh god Ziva, I missed you so much." and rested his forehead against hers to convince himself that this was real, this was happening.  
"I missed you too." She sighed against his lips, her breath tickling his skin.

Softly caressing his face she looked up at him again and smiled like nothing else mattered and he couldn't help but return her smile as he saw how happy she was.

"You look radiant." He said, examining her closely.  
"I guess I am just glad to be home again." She replied and snuggled against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her back.

"Oh Ziva I'm glad as well." He murmured into her hair, not willing to let go of her again. Because really, he couldn't live without her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I guess this drabble is a result of the angsty (Catching Fire) fanfics I've been reading all day long. I'm sorry for the angst but on the other hand I'm quite pleased with the result even though it's nowhere near perfect. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Nightmares**

It had been several months since they had her rescued in Somalia and yet the aftermaths were still haunting them.

From the day they had returned to D.C she had found comfort in him and trusted him with her life and soon enough they had become a couple even though everything was still so fragile.

She was slowly healing with the help of Tony and her therapist but the nightmares kept coming back night after night.

They had started to lessen after the first few months, but when she had a follow-up appointment with her doctor six months after her rescue her world turned upside down anew.

_That day Tony had been accompanying her to the appointment, knowing she could need the support no matter what was going to happen._

_Once they were called into the office the doctor started performing some tests to see if Ziva's body was fully healed._

_She had been pleased with most of the results until she found something that brought a serious look onto her face._

_Sitting back at her desk the doctor spoke up and what she said reached Ziva through a thick fog as she tried her best not to break down right there and then._

_"The scar tissue will make it difficult for you to become pregnant and if you become pregnant it will be a risk for you and the baby." The doctor continued to speak but Ziva was barely listening anymore. Her words, though, would haunt her for a long time._

_- - - -_

She was never sure if she would even live long enough to have kids and a family on her own, but that changed when she realized she would be having a future with Tony.

That day the doctor had shattered her dreams and since then she had barely been able to pick up herself again.

When she had went to bed tonight she had hoped to finally rest a little as she found comfort in Tony's arms anew.

The peace didn't last for long though when he was awoken by her trembling and shivering in his embrace while she was letting out low and painful moans.

"Zi, wake up. It's only a bad dream." He repeated the same words as usual, knowing it would take some time to pull her out of her nightmare.

"I'm here Ziva, it's ok." As he gently shook her she jolted awake and looked at him with wide eyes.

Wordlessly he cradled her into his arms, feeling her hold onto his shirt tightly. When he started rocking back and forth he heard small sobs escaping her lips and felt his shirt getting wet from the tears she shed.

It took her a while before she was able to catch her breath and speak up to give voice to her thoughts.  
"What if I will never be pregnant?" She brought out in between her abating sobs, feeling safe in his embrace.

"Shh, don't worry about that Zi, please." He tried to calm her down, knowing how much those thoughts pained her.

She knew that he always wanted to be a father and the thought of not being able to give him what he wanted broke her heart every time anew.

"I-I just…" She started but was cut off by Tony before she could finish her sentence.

"Give it some time Ziva. The chances might be slim, but there is a chance, don't forget that." At this silent tears made their way down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away before they could fall down.

Pulling her closer once more he tenderly kissed her forehead and started rubbing small circles on her back until he could hear her breath evening out.

"Thank you Tony." She whispered, remaining settled against his chest.

"Always sweet cheeks, always." He murmured into her hair and mere moments later knew she had fallen asleep again and for the first time in months she looked so peaceful that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face because he wanted to to memorize this moment for the future.

It was also the first time in months she seemed to sleep dreamless and it was only then that he could finally fall asleep again as well. Knowing that somehow she would be ok, they would be ok.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this is relatively short but with the update of Troubled and the fact that I have to get up early I couldn't bring myself to write something longer. Anyway - enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Big boy**

"Daddy look, I got a big boy's bed and a lot of pwirates." The little boy exclaimed and pulled his dad towards his room.

Proudly showing off his new bed and stickers Tony couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of his son.

"That's great Jake, really. Did mummy put the stickers on the wall for you?" He asked as he bent down on one level with him.

"I helped her too because I'm a big boy now." The boy nodded happily.

"Wow, you really are a big boy." Tony scooped him up in one swift movement and started to tickle him causing his son to erupt in fits of giggles.

"Yes he is." Ziva spoke up behind him and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey sweet cheeks, it's good to see you." He returned her smile and pulled her in for a hug and kiss after setting down his son again.

"How are the two of you doing?" He asked as he tenderly cupped her swollen abdomen and started caressing it.

"We are fine, just a little exhausted." She looked up at him lovingly. "I am glad Jacob accepted his new bed so we have the crib for the little one. The stickers seemed to do the trick." At this she smirked slightly as she remembered her son's face when he first saw the pirate stickers.

"Yeah, it prevents a lot of tears and he seems to like being a big boy now." Tony grinned at the last part but was pulled out of his conversation with Ziva when Jake tucked on his jeans.

"Will you read to me daddy?" He asked waving a pirate book in his small hand.

"Of course Jake, if you're not too old for that now that you're a big boy." He winked at him and started walking towards his bed.  
"I am not too old for stowies with you daddy." The boy protested as he climbed into Tony's lap and snuggled up against him.

Ziva who was watching the scene in front of her couldn't help but smile while subconsciously rubbing her belly.

Tony really was a great father and she couldn't wait until their unborn daughter would get to meet him as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sometimes I write a story or a chapter and while writing it I already know I will grow to love it. It rarely happens but it was the case with this one and it will certainly be on my mind for quite a while. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**For her**

"Where do we go from here?" She watches as he paced around the room and processed her words.  
Her voice sounds weak as she speaks those words, she seems to be at loss.

He had found her over 8 weeks ago and after recovering from the first shock she embraced his presence.

They had done a lot of talking, sorting things out, it was much needed.

She didn't want to go back to D.C and yet she couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore and so couldn't he.

That's how they had ended up in the situation they were in now.

It wasn't until a few days ago that Ziva had started feeling weird and somehow sick. Something was off, that much she could tell but she had quickly brushed it off.

She couldn't put it aside anymore though when the realization hit her. She was late. And she had spent the last two mornings in the bathroom, throwing up for minutes on end with Tony rubbing calming circles on her back.

Taking the pregnancy test she almost expected it to be positive and yet her world turned upside down as her suspicions were confirmed.

Now she found herself sitting on the couch of her old home with Tony pacing around. After a while he came to rest behind the couch and bent down to face her.

"I want you to come home with me." Pain is evident in his eyes but also a glimmer of hope.

"It is not that easy Tony." Her voice breaks away, her hand protectively resting on her still flat stomach.

He understands her, somehow, but he also isn't really happy about the situation.

"I'm not going to leave you behind." He states firmly.

"I know." She whispers and leans into his touch as he tenderly strokes her hair.

"What are we going to do now?" He mirrors her question from earlier and looks into her eyes to see her emotions running wild.

"Can we stay here?" She starts, takes a deep breath and continues. "I mean…until the baby is born."

He knew she needed some more time, time away from D.C and if this meant they would eventually go back again he would wait, for her.

"Ok." Was all he says and he simply places a soft kiss onto her forehead watching as she momentarily closes her eyes.

This was by far not how they had imagined all of this but it was happening now and they would by no means waste this chance.

Soon enough they would be a small family with neither of them being quite ready but they had each other now and that was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the lack of updates throughout the past days, but life intervenes at times you least expect it. I'm struggling with a lot of issues at the moment and I hope you can forgive me for taking a break for a few days.  
Anyway, here's Day 21, maybe I can fill the gap some time!**

* * *

**Hormones**

"See anything you like?" Ziva caught Tony staring down at her with a smirk on his face. She didn't even have to look up to feel his gaze on her body.

"Maybe." He couldn't refrain from teasing her slightly. "I was just thinking how the pregnancy suits you." This time he shot her a genuine smile.

Ziva on the other hand looked at him in disbelieve as if he had just lost his mind.  
"I am a whale." She started to protest but it was only the beginning of one of her rants.

"And people constantly think I need someone to take care of me. I am pregnant, not disabled!" He understood her but nevertheless let out a small, almost inaudible, laugh.

"This is not funny, Tony." She glared at him and he threw up his arms in mock surrender.

"I know how much you hate this sweet cheeks, but it's only three more months, ok?" Saying this he came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.  
Instantly relaxing into his embrace she let out an exhausted sigh.

"You are probably right, but it still annoys me." It was not easy for her to be treated like she could break at any given moment especially since she was a trained assassin.

"And I still think you look beautiful." Tony murmured into her ear as he leaned down, his lips grazing the delicate skin just underneath her ear.

Ziva instantly hummed in approval and momentarily closed her eyes even though he was already pulling away again.

"You must be hungry, should I bring you something?" He grinned at her and saw her letting out a sound of disapproval.

"Tony, I am not…" She started to protest again but was cut off by him immediately.

"I know. You are pregnant, not disabled." He mimicked her words from earlier.  
In response she smiled ever so slightly, knowing he only meant to be nice and was genuinely caring for her.

"But besides that, I am really hungry." A smirk now graced her lips as she looked at him.

Stealing a quick kiss from her he grabbed some things before getting lunch for them and the last thing he saw before entering the elevator was her mouthing a silent 'Thank you' with a smile never leaving her face once.

And as much as he loved seeing her pregnant he really couldn't wait until all of this craziness was over and he would finally be able to hold his daughter in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go with a new drabble, today I was in the mood to write something more "quiet".**

On a personal matter: It would be great if you could go to my tumblr (name: soul-wanderer) and check out the story behind the donation button on the top left corner and share it if you can!

* * *

**Early morning hours**

"Hey." Came a soft voice from behind her as she watched the sun rising behind the wooden fence.  
It was still a little chilly outside and she was wearing a warm cardigan and tiny clouds escaped her lips.

"Hey." She replied quietly, a small smile appearing on her face. Coming to stand behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and instantly felt her relaxing against his chest.

Planting a featherlight kiss onto her cheek the smell of her favourite tea wafted into his nostrils.  
For a moment she let silence settle between them and simply enjoyed his presence and the warmth radiating off his body.

"How long do we have to stay here?" She asked, her voice still quiet, almost afraid she would break the peaceful mood the early morning hours provided them with.

"Not much longer." He murmured into her ear and lightly stroked her sides.

The safe house wasn't all that bad but she couldn't wait until they were finally able to go back home again. It's been a little over a week since Gibbs had brought them to this house, in order to keep her safe from whoever was after her.

She was grateful though that Tony was the one to stay with her, it brought her a sense of safety but also let her settle down in this foreign place.

"I cannot wait until we can go out again." A small sigh escape her lips as she leaned further into his embrace and inhaled the scent of her still warm cinnamon tea.

"Me too." Tony agreed and reassured her "They will catch him, don't worry." He was glad she was safe, glad the team had her back.

"I know." She still didn't open her eyes even when he began to left a trail of small kisses on her neck. Humming in approval a slight smile crossed her face as she finally turned around to look into his emerald green eyes.

Leaning up she finally stole the kiss she had wanted since he had joined her in the small backyard and this time it was his turn to smile at her actions.

She might have never seemed to be the relationship type but looking at her he saw how content she was even in this situation and it made it worth that he had finally found the courage to ask her out on a date many months ago. Because at the end of the day her happiness would also be his.


End file.
